Nok - cz.8
thumb|left ‒ Nok, już tu byłyśmy ‒ zauważyła Tilenia, mijając stragan zapełniony dziwnym, fioletowym mięsem. ‒ Wiem. Chcę znaleźć coś zwykłego do jedzenia ‒ odpowiedziała Eldarka. ‒ Dlaczego nie chcesz spróbować Kolczatkowców? Są lekko kwaśne, ale raz jadłam je z sosem i były… ‒ Nie chcę już dłużej mieć do czynienia z tutejszą kuchnią. Nawet maszyny lepiej gotowały. ‒ Widziałam maszyny do gotowania. O tam! Zobacz ‒ pokazała dziewczyna, wskazując palcem na upiorny sklep z mnóstwem automatów nieznanego pochodzenia. Nok nawet nie odwróciła się we wskazaną stronę. Liczyła na wsparcie ze strony Tilenii, tymczasem swoimi uwagami i wiecznymi obawami ciążyła znacznie bardziej, niż dwaj nieodzywający się strażnicy, którzy podążali za nimi krok w krok. Wyszli na nieduży plac ze stojącą na samym środku wyschniętą fontanną i kilkoma kramami zapełnionymi krzywymi nożami. Nok rozejrzała się dookoła. Poszli już raz w prawo skuszeni mniejszym ruchem. Może pora udać się w drugą stronę, dokąd kierowała się większość osób? Kobieta ruszyła szybkim tempem pozwalając dziewczynie biec za nią i za niemymi strażnikami. W tłumie, przepychając się łokciami, starała się zrobić sobie przejście. Nie widziała straganów, ale nie pachniały tropikalnymi owocami, ani słodkimi kremami z Morelothynów. W końcu dotarli do szerokiej rampy, na której znajdowały się dziesiątki ludzi i Eldarów przykutych do słupów. Nok patrzyła z przerażeniem na odbywające się licytacje. ‒ To targ niewolników ‒ powiedziała zszokowana. Tilenia przytaknęła głową. Nie widziała w handlu rodakami niczego haniebnego, czy niewłaściwego. Kobieta przechodziła obok niewolników z niemym wyrazem osłupienia na twarzy. Kobiety, mężczyźni, młodzi i starzy. „Jak nisko upadliśmy, by dokonywać takich rzeczy?” ‒ Ciociu! ‒ krzyknęła jakaś mała dziewczynka podbiegając w stronę Nok. Przyczepiony do szyi łańcuch zagrzechotał, naprężając się. Kobieta złapała dziecko w objęcia, nim okowy zdążyły je wywrócić. ‒ Ej! Jak tykasz, to licytujesz ‒ rzucił jakiś mężczyzna o przekłutym nosie i wardze, wskazując na Nok krótkim pejczem. ‒ Potwory! Więzić taką małą! ‒ krzyknęła oburzona kobieta. ‒ Oczywiście! Licytujemy, licytujemy ‒ powiedziała Tilenia, szybko podbiegając i wyciągnęła z torby pieniądze ‒ Nok, ile dajemy? Sto? Sto piętnaście? ‒ Łeb mu utnę i nadzieję na ten słup! ‒ zagroziła Nok, ściskając w rękach małą. ‒ Dziecko idzie za dwieście, a jak mi będziecie grozić, to nie dam za pięćset! ‒ rzucił mężczyzna niezrażony postawnymi strażnikami, którzy pojawili się za Eldarkami. W międzyczasie podeszło do niego dwóch innych mężczyzn handlujących niewolnikami. ‒ Dergoth, co tu się dzieje? ‒ Ta baba mi grozi! ‒ Co ona? ‒ spytał drugi, wskazując palcem na zaniepokojoną Tilenię. ‒ Nie, ta druga, co trzyma tą małą. ‒ Ta z jedny… Czekaj. To nie jest Nok Krwistooka? Postawiłem na nią piętnaście grzywien w ostatniej walce ‒ powiedział pierwszy, spoglądając z uśmiechem na powstającą z ziemi Eldarkę. Wciąż trzymała w rękach małą dziewczynkę i patrzyła gniewnie na Eldara. ‒ Jak ona ci grozi to nie żartuje. Chętnie na to popatrzę. ‒ Nie no, coś ty. Nie dawaj jej mnie ‒ powiedział przestraszony mężczyzna z przekłutym nosem i wargą. ‒ Chcecie kupić tą małą? ‒ spytał drugi z mężczyzn uśmiechając się paskudnie. ‒ Jak dla was to będzie jakieś pięćdziesiąt, może czterdzieści grzywien. Dergoth, co ty na to? Spytany nie odpowiedział. Powoli zaczął cofać się na drugi koniec podestu. Pierwszy Eldar kiwnął z zadowoleniem głową a Tilenia wręczyła mu pieniądze. Rozpięto kajdany wypuszczając dziewczynkę, która nie puszczała trzymającej ją Nok. Gdy tylko odeszli, targ znów wrócił do dawnego rytmu, licytując i nabywając sprowadzonych niewolników. ‒ Zjedz chociaż wątróbkę Pyskacza. ‒ Tilenia nakłaniała małą do jedzenia. Po kolejnej nieudanej próbie rzuciła w końcu łyżką w ciemną papkę na talerzu. ‒ Ja was zupełnie nie rozumiem. Co wam nie pasuje w tym jedzeniu? ‒ Jest paskudne. Smakuje jak gluty z popiołem ‒ bąknęła mała Idris, krzyżując rączki na piersiach. ‒ Tak jej mówiłam kochanie ‒ przyznała Nok, gładząc małą po złocistych włosach. ‒ Ale dziś nie stać nas na sprowadzane jedzenie. ‒ Ale ja nie chcę tego jeść ‒ jęknęła dziewczynka. Rozdrażniona Tilenia pokręciła się po pokoju, próbując opanować emocje. W głębi ducha Nok cieszyła się, że dziewczyna wreszcie przestała bać się je okazywać. Szkoda tylko, że nie były zbyt pozytywne. ‒ Nawet jak wykradłam wam ciemnego selera z kuchni też wam nie smakował. Mogę poszukać na Giełdzie Krwi i Noży, jednak to zajmie tydzień. Trzeba być panem setek niewolników, by pozwolić sobie na wasze żarcie. I te… jak im tam? Morelowce! ‒ A więc wyjedziemy stąd, gdy tylko będziemy mogły. Tak kwiatuszku? ‒ spytała Nok małą. Dziewczynka od samego początku była w dobrej kondycji. Nie chciała mówić jak trafiła na targ, mimo to Eldarkom udało się dowiedzieć, że jej rodzina padła w przestrzeni ofiarą ataku piratów. Przyjaciółka jej matki miała podobne włosy co Nok i dlatego skojarzyła ją z ciocią. ‒ Nok… chyba nie mówisz poważnie? ‒ spytała przerażona Tilenia. ‒ Zabiją cię jeśli to usłyszą. Nie wolno nam nawet myśleć o ucieczce ‒ mówiła strwożonym szeptem. ‒ Nic mnie to nie obchodzi ‒ powiedziała twardo, patrząc na dziewczynkę dłubiącą widelcem w talerzu, choć miała świadomość, że szansa na opuszczenie planety była znikoma. ‒ Nie zostawię tutaj Idris. Nie może tu dorastać. Tilenia nie odpowiedziała. Nie miała ochoty przekonywać na siłę Nok. Bądź, co bądź była najtwardszą znaną jej osobą, z którą miała okazję rozmawiać. Jednak wizja porwania jakiegoś okrętu i wyruszenie w kosmiczną przestrzeń zakrawało o czyste szaleństwo. ‒ Na razie czeka cię jeszcze walka na arenie Yrizanów. Jeśli jej nie przeżyjesz, na pewno nigdzie nie zabierzesz małej. Nok łypnęła okiem na przyjaciółkę i po chwili wstała od Idris. Obróciła się w stronę drzwi i wyszła z pokoju. Eldarka westchnęła zrezygnowana i przysiadła do małej. Jeszcze raz spróbowała namówić ją do posiłku. ‒ Twoja ciocia jest bardzo nieodpowiedzialna ‒ powiedziała, nabierając na widelec kawałek ciemnego mięsa. ‒ Bo ona się niczego nie boi ‒ odparła dziewczynka. ‒ Czasem warto się bać. Wiadomo kiedy trzeba się wycofać. Nok szła ciemnym korytarzem. Mijała ponure galerie i bogato zdobione sale wypełnione makabrycznymi rzeźbami. W głowie miała tylko myśl, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo małej Idris. Teraz nie liczyło się nic innego. Minęła dwóch strażników stojących przed zbrojownią i otworzyła do niej drzwi. W środku znajdował się tylko jeden niewolnik, doglądający wyłączonych maszyn. Gdy tylko ją usłyszał, obrócił się w jej kierunku i lekko ukłonił. ‒ Witam naszą reprezentantkę. W czym mogę służyć? ‒ spytał obnażając ostro zakończone zęby. ‒ Chcę poćwiczyć na naszej arenie. ‒ Hmm… Do następnego tygodnia będzie stać pusta. Nie widzę problemu. Coś jeszcze? ‒ Chciałabym kilku Tyranidów do walki. ‒ Oj, niestety. Przykro mi. Do tego będzie potrzebne zezwolenie naszego pana ‒ powiedział, kręcąc głową. Nok obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła do wyjścia. Szła szybkim krokiem, mijając z powrotem liczne pokoje i korytarze. Gdy dotarła do pokoju Evertha otworzyła drzwi. W środku znajdował się pusty fotel, stojący za misternie zdobionym biurkiem. Ze złością zamknęła drzwi i skierowała się do sali balowej. Pobiegła na górę po stromych schodach, minęła długi korytarz i nacisnęła na klamkę od wielkich drzwi. Na środku wielkiej, okrągłej sali o setce ciemnych kolumn, wspierających balkon z arkadami znajdował się ciemny fotel. Na nim siedział bez ruchu ubrany na czarno mężczyzna ze splecionymi na wysokości ust palcami. Wysoko nad nim z kryształowego sklepienia wpuszczającego słabe światło zwisał wielki bogaty żyrandol, przyjmujący formę sterczących do dołu ostrych kołków. Kobieta ruszyła w stronę siedzącego mężczyzny. Stanęła naprzeciwko niego, skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i wypaliła: ‒ Potrzebuję twojej zgody na wypuszczenie robali. ‒ Szkoda, że nie poprosiłaś o nią, gdy postanowiłaś nabyć kolejnego niewolnika ‒ odpowiedział mężczyzna, nie podnosząc wzroku. ‒ Nie mogłam jej tam zostawić. ‒ Zamiast tego postanowiłaś przywiązać ją do siebie, nie licząc się z tym, że w każdej chwili możesz umrzeć? ‒ spytał Everth spoglądając jej w oczy. Nok wytrzymała jego spojrzenie jedynie dzięki wytężeniu całej siły swojej woli. ‒ To lepsze, niż trafić na ołtarz Slaanesha ‒ zauważyła kobieta. ‒ Nie, bo i tak trafi do niego. Dziś nikt jej nie pomoże. Możemy jej tylko zaszkodzić, starając się za wszelką cenę przedłużyć jej egzystencję i przeciągając jej cierpienie. Eldarka w ogóle o tym nie pomyślała. Zabolały ją nie słowa Evertha lecz świadomość, że mogła zaszkodzić dziewczynce swymi staraniami o pomóc. ‒ Nie mogłam jej tam zostawić ‒ powtórzyła drżącym głosem Nok, opuszczając głowę. ‒ Wiem, że nie mogłaś ‒ powiedział mężczyzna, wstając. Objął ją swoimi ciepłymi ramionami i przyłożył policzek do jej czoła. ‒ Ale dziś stajesz się za nią odpowiedzialna. Masz swoje pieniądze. Nawet nie do końca wolna, możesz nabywać swoich niewolników. To nie tylko spełnianie zachcianek. Choćbyś postanowiła każdego zabić, musisz coś zrobić z ich ciałami. Żywię ją i Tilenię, bo wiem, że chcesz dla nich walczyć. Nie obciążaj się kolejnymi zmartwieniami. Zbyt wiele wycierpiałaś, by dokładać sobie trosk. Nok wróciła brudna i zmęczona po treningu. Jeśli lubiła kogoś zabijać, to z całą pewnością Tyranidzkich trutni. Sam ich wygląd czynił odrazę, a wspomnienia ze światostatku, tylko wzmacniały jej nienawiść. Rzuciła na fotel brudny ręcznik i zaczęła szykować się do wzięcia kąpieli. Tilenia starała się naprawić niedziałający system dźwiękowy, który do niedawna zapowiadał przybycie osób pod pokój. Nie podniosła wzroku na Eldarkę i nie pytała ją o nic. Idris słodko spała zwinięta na łóżku. Na jej widok Nok poczuła się znacznie lepiej. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Nok